Printing systems such as copiers, printers, facsimile devices or other systems having a print engine for creating visual images, graphics, texts, etc. on a page or other printable medium typically include various media feeding systems for introducing original image media or printable media into the system. Examples include thermal transfer printers. Typically, a thermal transfer printer is a printer which prints on media by melting a coating of ribbon so that it stays glued to the media on which the print is applied. It contrasts with direct thermal printing where no ribbon is present in the process. Typically, thermal transfer printers include a print station system which includes a supply spindle operable for supplying a media web and ribbon, a print station, and a take up spindle. New ribbon and media is fed from the supply spindle to the print station for printing and then the ribbon is wound up by the take up spindle while the media is exited from the print station system.
Problems with current printing systems, however, include within the print station alignment and compression issues which may result in faulty or defective printing. Additionally, the ability to maintain a tight media web in the print station has been identified as a problem in conventional print stations. Finally, media movement during a printing operation has been identified as an issue within print stations which could be improved.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a print station system operable for use within a thermal transfer printing system which may be utilized in conjunction with as variety of media types and sizes and which compensates for alignment and compression issues. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a print station system which has the ability to maintain a tight media web. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a print station system that is configured to limit media movement.